Great Sage of Earthland
by Ren Akatsuki
Summary: Demi menggagalkan rencana genjutsu tak terbatas, Naruto terpaksa menggunakan jutsu perpindahan dimensi untuk menyeret madara bersamanya. sanggupkah Naruto dengan bantuan para peri mengalahkan Madara di dunia sihir?


Shinobi bukan dilihat dari cara hidupnya, tetapi bagaimana ia mati. Dan kehidupan shinobi dinilai bukan dari bagaimana ia menjalankannya, tetapi dari apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

**Great Sage of Earthland**

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Adventure, Fantasy, Romance

**Summary:** demi menggagalkan rencana genjutsu tak terbatas yang akan dilakukan Madara, Naruto terpaksa menggunakan jutsu perpindahan dimensi untuk menggagalkan rencana gila tersebut. Bagaimanakah petualangan Naruto di dunia para penyihir dalam melakukan pencarian madara?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Medan pertempuran telah berubah menjadi lahan yang dipenuhi oleh kubangan darah dan ribuan mayat shinobi yang bergeletakan. Perang dunia shinobi yang keempat ini telah menjadi momok mengerikan bagi siapa saja. Perang ini menjadi perang yang paling dahsyat dari perang-perang sebelumnya.

Berbeda dengan perang lainnya, perang kali ini telah melibatkan semua shinobi untuk beralinasi. Musuh mereka tentu saja sangat mengerikan. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat orang takut. Apalagi jika sampai bertatap muka dengannya. Ya, dialah sang Uchiha yang melegenda. Kekuatan dan kehebatannya telah terkenal di seluruh pelosok dunia shinobi. Uchiha Madara. Sosok antagonis ini telah merenggut banyak nyawa didalam menjalankan rencananya. Dia bahkan menghalalkan segala cara agar rencana gilanya itu berjalan dengan sempurna termasuk membantai semua shinobi yang ada.

"Kuso! Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengalahkan dia?" ucap Naruto sambil mengeratkan giginya. Pasalnya semua serangan yang ia lancarkan sama sekali tak berpengaruh apa-apa pada madara yang telah mendapat kedua rinnegan di matanya. Dengan kemunculan mata ketiga di dahi madara, berarti rencana mugen tsukyomi akan semakin dekat untuk terlaksanakan.

"Tenanglah Naruto."

"Tou-san!" pekik Naruto kaget saat melihat kehadiran ayahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya. Terakhir kali ia ingat, ayahnya terkena serangan godou dama dari madara saat ia memindahkan guy-sensei demi melancarkan serangan terakhirnya, Night Mont. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Tentu saja karena kau masih menyimpan kunai hiraishin. Jadi aku bisa datang kesini dengan mudah." Jawaban dari Minato ini membuat sang anak hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal. Naruto Naruto, sekuat apapun ia sekarang, namun otaknya masih saja tetap dongkol seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah melihat semua pertarugan kalian. Dari semua asumsi yang aku buat, ada satu rencana berbahaya yang mungkin bisa menghentikan rencana madara!"

"Rencana berbahaya? Katakan padaku apa itu Tou-san?"

"Panggil timmu dulu. Kita butuh bantuan mereka." Naruto mengangguk. Dia segera melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya itu.

**.**

Setelah menyusun rencana dadakan yang tidak diketahui apakah berhasil atau tidak, kini tim 7 beserta jounin pembimbing mereka Hatake Kakashi segera bergerak cepat ke arah madara.

"Semoga berhasil Naruto. Maaf, aku tidak bisa ikut bertarung bersamamu karena aku telah kehilangan kedua tanganku. Aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa karena kau adalah anakku." Ujar Minato dalam hati ketika melihat punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya anak-anak. Aku akan segera melenyapkan kalian." Ucap madara angkuh. Dia membuat empat bayangan Limbo yang menyerbu ke arah tim tujuh.

"Hati-hati semuanya. Dia mengeluarkan empat bayangan yang tak terlihat." Ucap Naruto saat melihat menggunakan mata merahnya. Ya, kalian semua pasti kaget saat melihat mata kiri Naruto yang telah berubah menjadi rinnegan merah dengan Sembilan tomoe di dalamnya.

Demi menuntaskan strategi berbahaya ini, Sasuke sampai merelakan mata rinnegan yang baru didapatnya itu untuk diberikan pada Naruto. Kemungkinan keberhasilan rencana ini adalah fifty:fifty. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk bertaruh pada rencana kali ini.

"Sakura-chan pegang tanganku." Naruto berseru pada sakura yang berlari disampingnya. "Aku akan menuntunmu agar terhindar dari bayangan itu." Sakura menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Di detik berikutnya, ia dilempar oleh Naruto dengan sekecang-kecangnya ke arah madara.

Sakura meluncur bebas ke arah madara. Timing yang diberikan Naruto memang tepat karena tak ada satupun dari Limbo yang mengejarnya. "Rasakan ini, SHANAROOOO!" dia yang telah dalam mode Byakugo meluncurkan tinju terkuatnya saat sudah berada di depan madara.

**Bassst!**

Udara bergetar kencang saat tinju sakura hanya mengenai dinding tak terlihat yang melingkupi tubuh madara.

"Dasar sampah. Enyahlah kau dari sini." Madara meluncurkan gelombang tak terlihat yang langsung membuat sakura jatuh dengan keras ke atas tanah.

"**Doton: Doryuujoheki!"**

Tanah bergetar oleh teriakan Kakashi. Lalu dinding yang besar dan tinggi muncul di bawah kaki Sasuke. Memanfaatkan ketinggian tanah yang dinaikinya, Sasuke langsung membentuk beberapa segel tangan dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"**

Api super panas yang berbentuk naga raksasa meluncur dari mulut Sasuke. Madara yang melihat itu menghindarinya dengan cara merendahkan ketinggian terbangnya. Serangan dari Sasuke meleset dan hanya terbang tinggi ke langit.

Namun madara membuat keputusan yang salah karena berada di dekat tanah. Dari kedua sisinya, dia langsung diserbu oleh bijudama rasenshuriken yang dibuat Naruto menggunakan kedua tangan cakranya.

Cahaya terang langsung memenuhi langit ketika bijudama tersebut meledak. Membutakan pandangan semua orang untuk sesaat.

Empat bayangan Limbo masih bertarung dengan kage bunshin milik Naruto. Keduanya tak ada yang menunjukan kalau ada yang menang atau kalah.

"Percuma saja. Aku bisa menyerap semua ninjutsu." Ucap madara menyeringai.

"Heh, aku memang sengaja menggunakan ninjutsu biasa untuk memancingmu." Madara yang tersadar oleh ucapan Naruto langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Dan dia mendapati naga raksasa yang terbuat dari petir hitam meluncur ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tak sempat menghindar, madara mengerahkan seluruh benda hitam yang ada di punggunnya untuk dijadikan prisainya.

"**Raiton: Kirin!"**

Naga petir hitam itu melahap madara beserta godou dama miliknya. Serangan yang terbuat dari chakra Rikudou itu telah mengenai madara dengan telak tanpa ia bisa hindari. Sasuke terlihat terengah-engah karena memakai jutsu itu menguras banyak chakranya.

Memanfaatkan momen lengah madara ini, Naruto segera membentuk segel perpindahan dimensi yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya sebelumnya. Dia juga menarik tubuh madara dengan tangan chakranya untuk ikut bersamanya. Setelah itu, tubuh keduanya langsung menghilang meninggalkan bekas cahaya kekuningan.

Empat bayangan limbo dan kage bunshin Naruto yang masih bertarung juga ikut menghilang bersamaan dengan kedua orang itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah hutan di timur kota magnolia. Dikatakan hutan misterius dikarenakan memiliki kekuatan sihir yang besar. Banyak mahkluk buas yang berkeliaran di hutan ini.

Dari kesunyian hutan, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah cahaya kuning terang. Selama beberapa detik, cahaya itu terus berpendar sampai kemudian menampilkan sesosok orang dari dalam sana. Dengan tidak sempurna, sosok tersebut medaratkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu baru diikuti oleh tubuhnya. Sosok tersebut adalah seorang pemuda pirang yang mengenakan jubah merah tua dengan aksen api hitam di bagian bawahnya.

"Ugh!" Naruto mengerang saat merasakan darah mengalir dari mulutnya. Dia tidak mengira perpindahan dimensi akan semenyakitkan ini rasanya. Dia menengok kekanan kekiri dan tidak mendapati madara dimanapun.

Sebelumnya sebelum sampai di dunia ini, Naruto sempat bertarung dengan madara yang mencoba memberontak saat berada di lintas dimensi. Dia akhirnya sampai disini setelah mengikuti jejak madara yang kabur dari cengkramannya. Sebelum madara membuat kekacauan yang lebih besar, Naruto harus segera menemukannya.

Dia akhirnya mulai berlalan keluar dari hutan itu. Hari sudah gelap dan ia harus segera mencari tempat untuk tidur. Memang sebagai seorang shinobi, ia telah terlatih untuk tidur di alam terbuka sekalipun, namun karena ini dunia yang belum ia ketahui, maka ia harus setidaknya mencari pemukiman penduduk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah tempat yang tak diketahui namanya, seseorang muncul dari dalam kilatan cahaya.

"Bocah sialan itu. Aku pasti akan melenyapkannya saat kita bertemu lagi." Sosok berambut putih itu segera meninggalkan tempat itu menyisakan sebuah kawah kecil tempatnya berpijak. Kekuatan yang terlampau besar di tubuhnya membuat tiap langkah kakinya menimbulkan retakan di tanah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit, Naruto akhirnya sampai di kota magnolia. Suasana kota itu sudah agak sepi karena memang sudah larut malam. Naruto terus berjalan sambil mengamati bangunan kota yang menurutnya cukup aneh, berbeda dengan bangunan di desanya.

Saat sampai pada sebuah gang, dia mendengar sebuah suara keributan. Dia langsung melompati atap-atap rumah dan Insting shinobinya yang tajam langsung menuntunya ke tempat tersebut.

Di lokasi kejadian, Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang pria yang menghajar seorang wanita yang tak berdaya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Walaupun ini bukan dunianya, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan penindasan begitu saja. Ia langsung melompat turun dari atap.

"Hey kau, cepat lepaskan dia.."

Pria yang ditriaki Naruto tadi menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat dan menjulurkan tangannya. Bagaikan sebuah karet, tangan tersebut memanjang dan berubah bentuk menjadi baja yang mengarah pada Naruto.

Naruto menangkap tangan itu dengan mudah walaupun dia sedikit terseret ke belakang. Dia cukup kaget juga melihat kekuatan ini. Seingatnya, tidak ada pengguna jutsu elemen baja di dunianya, apalagi yang bisa memanjangkan tangannya seperti seorang pengguna mokuton.

"Jangan menggangguku dasar sampah.." Gajeel mengatakannya dengan nada angkuh. Dia merubah bentuk tangannya menjadi runcing dan menyabetkannya kepada Naruto. Dia menyerigai saat serangan tersebut mengenai Naruto.

Namun itu hanya beberapa detik saja, saat tiba-tiba Gajeel merasakan sebuah benda tajam di belakang lehernya. Dia melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto mengacungkan sebuah kunai di lehernya. Dia melirik lagi ke depan dan melihat Naruto yang terkena serangannya tadi berubah menjadi kepulan asap putih.

"Aku tidak suka cara kekerasan. Tapi jika kau tidak segera pergi dari sini, maka kepalamu akan terlepas dari tubuhmu." Naruto mengatakan itu dengan nada yang dingin dan mengirimkan sejumlah Killing intent yang besar kepada Gajeel.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ambil wanita itu." Gajeel mengangkat tangannya sambil berjalan kedepan meninggalkan Naruto. "Lain kali kita bertemu, aku pasti akan menghajarmu, sampah.." dan dengan itu, pria berambut hitam dengan tindikan besi di wajahnya segera pergi dari tempat itu dan sosoknya lenyap dalam gelapnya malam.

Naruto segera mendekati gadis yang dihajar pria itu. Nampaknya gadis itu masih remaja seumurannya. Lukanya cukup serius. Naruto yang tak tega meninggalkan gadis itu segera menggendongnya. Mencari madara memang tujuan utamanya, tapi menolong gadis ini harus didahulukan.

**-TBC-**

Cukup sampai sini dulu. Ini baru permulaan, jadi wordnya Cuma sedikit.

Oh ya, sebenarnya aku masih dalam masa hiatus. Namun, karena melihat manga Naruto chapter 676, aku jadi kebanjiran ide untuk membuat fic baru. Daripada ide ini kesimpan di otak saja, mending dipublikasi biar bisa dinikmati oleh banyak orang. Bener nggak?

Kritikan, saran, atau pendapat mengenai fic ini silakan disampaikan.


End file.
